The number of persons who at their work are sitting still and maybe in particular are using a computer increases continually and likewise the number of hours that these persons are spending sitting increases. Since the human body is not made for pure static work, this type of work leads increasingly not only to the one performing the work being uncomfortable, but lesions, such as muscular pain and osteoarthritis, may also arise. The reasons for these lesions are presumably at the time of writing not entirely investigated, but one of the factors is considered to be the impaired circulation of the blood in statically contracted muscles.
To improve ergonomics at sitting work, through the years there have been presented many constructions intended to afford good setting possibilities so that the workplaces should be possible to be adapted according to exactly the person who should use it. In order to avoid or at least decrease the purely static work with, for instance, holding up the arms at keyboard work, particular wrist supports have been constructed (U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,256). To improve the circulation, furniture with a built-in capacity of continuous small movements has in addition been constructed so that the working position is varied, for instance by means of motor operation (U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,408).
By the Swedish patent SE 529025, a workstation intended for computer keyboards is previously known, which workstation comprises a movable working surface that is driven by a motor in a continuous movement downward forward from an upper position to a lower position and back to the upper position.